The present invention relates to Ag alloys of high discoloration resistance, and more particularly relates to improvement in color maintenance of Ag alloys generally used for building parts, interior decorations, kitchen utensils and silverware.
Au-Ag-Pd type alloys are generally known as typical As alloys of high discoloration resistance. Japanese Patent Opening Sho. No, 53-43620 also discloses another Ag alloy of white color, high corrosion resistance and excellent for machining. The alloy is suited for use for watchcases and contains Ag, Pd, Sn and Zn. Optionally, Mg, Al, Ge, In and Ni are added individually or in combination. In either of the two conventional Ag alloys of high discoloration resistance, it is essential to contain 10 or more % by weight of Pd for sufficient xanthation resitance.
Despite the relatively improved discoloration resistance, such conventional Ag alloys are very exepensive due to high content of costly Pd. In addition, high content of Pd provides the products with relatively blck tint, thereby marring the inherently beautiful color of Ag.